It is well known to use a laryngoscope to insert an endotracheal tube through the mouth and throat and into the trachea of a patient. Such conventional laryngoscopes generally include a blade rotatably and removably attached to a handle. Blades are provided in a variety of sizes depending upon the size and contour of the patient's mouth and throat and any obstructions embedded therein. The blade has a channel which allows a medical professional to guide the endotracheal tube through the mouth and throat and into the trachea of a patient. To assist insertion of the endotracheal tube, conventional laryngoscopes have been provided with a means of directing light outward from the blade. Such light means typically include a non-removable light source formed within the handle which transmits a beam of light through a fiber optic cable disposed along the length of the blade and substantially adjacent the channel. The inability to remove the light source from the handle presents several drawbacks. After each use of the laryngoscope a sterilization process must be performed before the laryngoscope can be reused. Because of the material used in the manufacture of the blade and handle member of the laryngoscope, sterilization of laryngoscope can only be performed a finite number of times before the laryngoscope must be discarded. The cost of the light source is significantly greater than the cost of the handle and blade. As such, having to discard the laryngoscope along with the light source each time is the blade and/or handle must be discarded is a significant expense.